Breaking The News
by piano-lover22
Summary: What if Christian broke up with Lissa, but Lissa already felt feelings for someone else? And what about them? VERY STEAMY. Rated M for a reason! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I decided to make a RosexLissa fan fiction; there aren't enough of them on here. I hope you like this. I will make more chapters if you like it. I probably will anyways if you don't lol. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rose or Lissa or Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. I wish I did.**

**Warning:**

**VERY STEAMY. Lots and lots of dirty talk. Very MA. Rated M for a ****reason****! Lesbian content, girl-on-girl action. If you don't like it, then don't read it!**

**-piano-lover22**

Chapter 1:

*LPOV 3rd person*

Lissa had no idea how she would break the news to Rose. Ever since Lissa hit puberty, she always had feelings for Rose. She never told anyone she was a lesbian, or at least bisexual. She didn't know she wasn't sure just yet. She was pretty sure that she was just bisexual, because she loved Christian still, even though he broke up with her a few weeks ago. It was pretty rough on her at first, but she managed to handle it. She still misses him deeply, and still talks to him occasionally. They both agreed that they were better off as friends.

Lissa was pacing back and forth throughout her dorm room, basically pulling out her hair. She had her cell phone in her hand, just in case if she was going to call Rose. Lissa stops in front of her dresser to see the picture of her and Rose that was taken on Halloween a few years back (or was it just a year ago? She couldn't remember. She'd have to ask Rose) where they went together as faeries. She smiled at the memory.

Lissa sighed, and went to go sit on the edge of her bed. Lissa decided to wing it, better get it out in the open. She dialed Rose's dorm number, hoping that she hasn't snuck out past curfew yet, seeing how she constantly does.

Rose picked up the phone about 4 rings after Lissa called. She greeted Lissa, not knowing who was calling on the other line because she probably didn't look at the caller ID, grouchily, "Hello?"

Lissa bit her lip and didn't respond, just breathing heavily into the phone. "Hello?" Rose said once again, sounding annoyed. Lissa then realized she hadn't responded to Rose, and panicked.

"Oh! Uh, hi, Rose! It's Lissa. Would you mind coming down to my room? I have something to say..."

"Is something wrong, Liss? Need me to punch anyone, did anyone hurt you?"

"No, no, it's just; I need you to come down to my room. Please?"

*RPOV 3rd person*

Rose was worrying about Lissa, as always. What was wrong, what was so important for her to come down to her room past curfew? They come first. She sighed at that thought. It was really starting to annoy her. She needed to put herself first once in a while, though she couldn't. The guardians lived off of that saying.

Rose successfully made it past the guardian who was on watch of the Dhampir dorms. Of course, her ninja skills always come in handy at times like these. She made it to the girls' Moroi dorms, and stuck past the guardian on watch there, too. Luckily, she didn't run into any guardians patrolling the Academy, for instance Alberta or Stan.

She made it up to Lissa's dorm and knocked on the door. Rose could hear a faintly "Come in," from the other side. Rose let herself in, and then stopped in her tracks when she saw Lissa's bed.

Lissa was in her birthday suit. No clothes. Stark naked.

"L-Lissa? What's the meaning of this?" She said, keeping her distance, even though Rose couldn't deny that she got turned on by the sight of her with no clothes on, and maybe even a little wet. Fuck that, she was more than wet. Her panties were soaked. She took a hesitant step forward towards Lissa.

"I," Lissa stuttered out, "I can't deny my feelings for you anymore Rose. I loved you for years. And-"

"Lissa."

"-Well you're not attracted to girls-"

"Lissa." She sounded hysterical.

"- I'm sorry this was stupid-"

"LISSA!"

She stopped what she was saying and looked up at Rose. Just slightly she saw a couple tears in her eyes. Rose walked over to her, and sat next to her on her bed. Rose brushed back Lissa's hair from her face, and wiped away her tears.

"It's okay, Lissa, calm down. You're still my best friend. I love you still, you know." She nodded, trying to cover her breasts with her tiny hand, though they were overflowing. Lissa had big breasts, rare for Moroi.

Then Rose did something she thought she'd never do in her life. She leaned over, removed Lissa's hand from her chest and kissed her passionately.

Lissa became stiff from shock and after a moment, she kissed Rose back. Rose reached up and knotted her right hand into Lissa's hair, trying to deepen the kiss. Her left hand went to Lissa's chest, kneading her right breast. Lissa abruptly moaned into Rose's mouth. Right now, their tongues were battling for dominance. Rose pulls back, "I always loved you anyways and I've wanted to do this too for forever," then continues the tongue battle.

Rose moved away from her and got off the bed, leaving Lissa sitting, pouting. Rose removed her shirt and pants because she had too much on, she went commando when she slept.

Rose played with boobs, twisting around the nipples. She played with her pussy a bit, and then entered her pussy with her finger. She could really use a cock in her right now. She was about to make herself cum, but Lissa growled from her bed, "Come over here, you little fucking slut."

"You want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Fuck yes. Now get your cute, tight ass over here."

Rose smirked, then walked back over to Lissa's bed, then pushed her down so Lissa was on the bottom and Rose was on the top. Rose attached her mouth to Lissa's boob, sucking on it hard. Lissa was gasping, and stuttering out, "Th-that feels so good!" Rose smiled around Lissa's nipple, biting and sucking on it. "You like that, baby?" Rose said, withdrawing her mouth from Lissa's nipple, and then going to her other nipple. She bit and sucked on that more, licking around. She detached herself from the breast, kissing her again, full on with tongue. It left Rose and Lissa practically leaking.

"I like that a lot, babe." Lissa said, while Rose kissed and bit her neck, leaving little hickies. She didn't really care about those right now. Rose kissed down her whole body to her pussy, clean-shavened. Rose caressed her hand on the top of Lissa's vagina, not touching anything yet.

Rose spit on Lissa's pussy, making Lissa even wetter than she was, which seemed nearly impossible. "Clean-shavened, just like how I like it." Rose ran a finger over Lissa's clit, making her tremble, then pulled away, smirking.

Lissa groaned and bit her lip, "Stop teasing, you little slut!" Rose always got turned on when she talked at least a bit of dirty to her. It was Lissa - she rarely ever swore.

Rose giggled, and then moved down to Lissa's pussy again. Rose spits on her pussy, and then she slid her tongue down Lissa's slit, making Lissa leak even more. She consumed Lissa's pussy, licking Lissa's clit. "Oh fuck yes!" Lissa screamed, moaning, holding Rose's head to her pussy. Rose inched two fingers to Lissa's hole and shoved them in there, making Lissa scream even louder than she was before. "You're so fucking tight, baby." Rose said.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes!" She yelled again.

"You little whore," Rose said, slapping her pussy and continues to give Lissa head. Rose added three fingers into her pussy; Lissa was screaming her lungs off. Thank God all of the dorm rooms were sound-proofed so they can scream as loud as they want and that Rose locked the door.

"I'm your little whore, bitch." Rose smiled, "Now fuck me harder!" Lissa said.

Rose shoved her three fingers into Lissa's hole at an incredible speed. She added four fingers and then eventually her whole fist into her, thrusting it all into her fast. "Yes, yes, yes, I'm going to cum!" Lissa yells, and did 30 seconds later. Lissa moans and her whole body relaxes.

Rose took her hand out of Lissa and climbed up her to her mouth, putting her hand into it with Lissa's cum on it. Lissa moans. Rose takes out her hand, and kisses her deeply, tasting Lissa on her tongue. "I taste good," Lissa said when they stop kissing and Rose laughs, "You taste delicious," and then she goes down her once more to lick her clean.

"Now it's your turn," Lissa says. Rose grins, and then climbs up Lissa so that Rose's pussy is over Lissa's face. "I hope you like it," Lissa laughs and says, "Of course I will. It's you."

Rose then sits on Lissa's face, feeling her tongue run up and down her slit. Rose moans and bites her lip hard. She's never experienced this with a girl before; she's only been with Dimitri before he changed into Strigoi. Lissa changed him back though. Rose broke up with Adrian, because it was too tough on her with Dimitri rejecting her and everything.

Rose rides Lissa's face, Lissa softly biting her clit and licking her pussy like crazy. "Yeah, lick my pussy!" Rose shouts, biting her lip harder, feeling a burning in her very lower abdomen that needs to be released. Lissa slaps Rose's ass, and Rose gets even wetter than she already is.

"Slap my ass, mmm, fuck yes, baby!" Rose yells. Then suddenly she feels three fingers being thrusted into her pussy, making her moaning even louder.

"Baby, you're so wet, so wet for me," Lissa's muffled voice said from below. She kept the thrusting at a steady pace, adding a fourth finger.

"Of course, you're one hot beast. How could you think I did not like you? I am always wet when you're around." Rose gasps out when Lissa begins fisting her. "YES!" Rose screams bloody murder, cumming on Lissa's face, making her drink it all.

"You're so tasty, Rose and so fucking tight. And you're always interested in Dimitri," Lissa says, while Rose gets off Lissa.

"Not anymore I am, I have you." Lissa blushes.

Rose walks over to Lissa's dresser that's across the room. "What are you doing?" Lissa asks from over on her bed. "Just one second," Rose replies, and then opens the top drawer. For a moment, Rose rummages through her panties, trying to find what she's looking for. Rose finds what she's looking for: A strap-on. She grins, and then harnesses the strap-on on.

"Coming," Rose says, walking back to Lissa's bed, stroking the fake dick up and down.

"What do you got?" Lissa turns around, seeing the strap-on. She smiles widely, and nods in approval, with her eyebrows raised, biting her lip. Rose pushes Lissa back down on the bed, both sitting. "I'm going to fuck you so hard; you won't know where you start and where I end."

"I like that," Lissa grins.

"Spit on it," Rose orders. Lissa leans in and spits on it, pumping the dick with her hand.

Rose pushes Lissa down and slams then dick into her pussy. Lissa screams because of the sudden dick inside of her, and then moans loudly. Rose continues to slam the fake penis into her sore pussy; if it was sore, then Lissa certainly wasn't complaining. "Fuck me, fuck me harder, Rose! AHH, Rose!" Lissa screams out. "You like that, you little whore?" Rose said, grabbing Lissa's boob and squeezing it. She slapped it.

"You know it, you slut."

"I'm your slut, always will be. No one else's."

Lissa screams out and cums onto the dick. Rose leans down and kisses her full on the mouth, still pumping into her while she has her orgasm, trying to silence her, tongues twirling around their mouths. Lissa sighs in pleasure, when her orgasm has subsided.

"Get up and suck this cock," Rose demands. Lissa smirks, "Gladly, baby." She would always do what she said. It's Rose, who knows what she could do. But Lissa loves Rose; Rose loves Lissa, even more now since she walked into this dorm room an hour ago. They most definitely come first.

They both get off the bed and Lissa kneels in front of Rose, licking the tip of the dick slightly. Lissa looked up at Rose between her eyelashes and grins in accomplishment when Rose is playing with breasts, moaning, while she starts to suck on the dick, giving it a blowjob.

"Take it all in your mouth," Rose growls impatiently, eyes full of desire. She knots her hand in Lissa's hair, and shoves the dick in her mouth. "See how far you can take it, choke on it," Lissa nods, then spits on the dick, wipes the spit all over the dick and then takes the whole penis into her mouth. Rose moves her hips so she can shove even more dick into Lissa's mouth. Lissa chokes, but continues to suck on it. _Mission accomplished_, Rose thought.

Rose removed the dick from Lissa's mouth, and then grabs her hand to go back to the bed. Rose lies down on the bed, and pulls Lissa on top of her. "Ride me," Rose whispers into Lissa's ear. She nods, the backs up the strap-on, sliding on to it. She moans, then moves faster on it. Soon enough, she's bouncing on Rose, her boobs flopping everywhere, which in fact, was a huge turn on for Rose, it made her wet. Rose reaches up while Lissa is still riding her, moaning her ass off, and sucks on one of her tits. Lissa was at least a C cup. Maybe even bigger, who knows? She was probably a D cup.

"Oh yeah baby, you like that, don't you?" Rose said seductively while Lissa continues to bounce on her lap, getting fucked by the dick. Rose moves her hips with the motion how Lissa is fucking her. She was close, Rose noticed. She stared into Lissa's jade-green eyes. God dammit, she was just so beautiful. Rose bit her lip and ran her hands over Lissa's pale skin.

"You know it, baby; only you could make me feel this could. I haven't felt this good in forever." Lissa gasps, and then has an orgasm, yelling out Rose's name. "Oh yeah, oh-oh-oh-oh, ROSE!" She screams and falls down on Rose, the penis still inside of her. She slowly slides it out of her.

"That was amazing…" Lissa whispered. They were both really tired so Rose takes off the strap-on and they lay down under Lissa's covers, looking at each other. Rose reaches down and strokes Lissa's pussy, adding a finger into her, at a very fast speed. Lissa goes down and sucks on Rose's breasts.

"And the fun has only begun, my love."

"I love you," Lissa whispered, and then orgasms. Rose loves to pleasure Lissa, she loves to take dominance. Lissa moves up to Rose's mouth and kisses her gently.

"I love you, too."

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review! **

**-piano-lover22**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just realized one of my stupid mistakes: when Dimitri got turned back Rose and Lissa already graduated and already went to Court o: let's just say they're still at the Academy when Lissa turns him back XD **

**Thanks for reading, and please review thanks! c: **

**-piano-lover22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lissa, Rose or Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns it.**

**Warning: Very steamy, rated M for a reason. Girl-on-girl action. If you're uncomfortable with that, then I don't suggest reading on. **

**Also if I mess up in any spelling or grammar, feel free to tell me, if you want. Thanks! **

Chapter 2:

*RPOV 3rd person*

Rose woke up the next morning, yawning. She was extremely sore from last night, but not as sore as Lissa probably was. She grins at the thought of last night, she had so much fun. She loved Lissa, and was really glad she got to experience that with Lissa. She was in a bad mood, thinking about Dimitri, when she came to Lissa's room. She cheered up the second she got there, though.

Rose never thought that she would ever be with another woman, let alone with Lissa. She was glad that Lissa was the first woman she was with. She was so good in bed. Rose smiles to herself. Lissa gives some good pussy.

Lissa stirs in bed. Rose turns her head to look at her; Lissa was stretching then opens her eyes.

"Sleeping beauty awakens."

Lissa turns her head, and smiles. Rose turns her body to face Lissa, while Lissa wraps her arms around Rose. "You're amazing in bed. You've never been with a girl? I don't believe it. You seem so experienced," Lissa says, kissing her. Rose's tongue whips out of her mouth, licking Lissa's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lissa gladly obliged, and their tongues dance along their mouths. "I've never been with a girl, never," replies Rose when they pull away.

Rose gets on top of Lissa, wiping her already-soaked pussy juices on Lissa's thigh, "You're so fucking sexy," she says then sucks on Lissa's breast. Lissa giggles, and says "Stop, stop. I want to continue but we have class soon, and we haven't even gotten ready."

Rose pouts, but reluctantly got off of her. "Who's going first in the shower, you or me? We certainly would get distracted if we both took one at the same time." She says, still slightly pouting.

Lissa rolls her eyes, "I guess I can, since you take forever to get ready," she says, walking to her bathroom. "Hey!" Rose yells, but Lissa just laughs and shuts the door. She can hear her turn on water. Rose sighs then goes back to bed, lying down. She can hear Lissa moaning and saying, "Rose, oh Rose!" Rose narrows her eyes.

"It isn't working, Lissa!" She yells, lying.

"Sure it isn't, Rose!" Lissa yells back. She was right: it was working. She needs a release. Rose reached over to Lissa's bedside table, opening up the drawer that was there, trying to find anything. "Aha!" Rose said quietly, and found a vibrating dildo. It's just what she needed.

Rose lies back down on the queen bed, and opens her legs up. She switches it onto medium speed, and runs it up and down her pussy, making her wet. She works it into her pussy, gasping. She hasn't had a dick in her since she slept with Dimitri. She pumps it in and out, biting her lip hard. "Oh fuck yes," she whispers to no one, switching the vibrator to go faster. She thrusts it in and out even faster, making her cum. "Oh!" Rose scream-whispers, orgasming. She takes the vibrator out of her pussy, turning it off. She brings it to her mouth, licking up and down. She tasted good. She sees how much she can take of it, and shoves it mostly all in her mouth, gagging. She does that for the next few minutes. She shoves it into her pussy with it turned off, again making her gasp loudly. Rose closes her eyes.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opens, and there is Lissa naked, looking over at Rose.

"Having fun?" She smirks and walks over to Rose. Rose opens her eyes to look at Lissa, and blushes. She didn't notice her come in.

"Sorry Lissa, you just make me so horny," Rose sticks her tongue out at Lissa. Lissa leans in and takes Rose's tongue in her mouth. Rose reaches up and squeezes Lissa's boobs, making her moan out. Rose takes out the dildo in pussy and throws in on the floor carelessly.

"I better go get ready," Rose says, moving away, smirking. Lissa groans, and spanks her.

"Tease," Lissa says, and Rose laughs, shutting the bathroom door.

After Lissa and Rose got ready, they decided to head down to breakfast, both aware they were late. They ate extremely fast, because their classes started soon. When no one was looking, Rose gave Lissa a full on kiss goodbye, then headed to class.

Later that day, which seemed to take forever, lunch started. Rose rushed off to lunch for two reasons: she was hungry and she got to see Lissa. When Rose sat down with her multiple doughnuts next to Lissa, she whispered in Rose's ear, "I couldn't stop thinking about you today."

Rose then smiles, then whispers back, "Me neither. I couldn't stop fantasizing how I wanted to fuck you on the teacher's desk of what room I was in."

"Mmm, sounds like a good plan. Maybe we should try sometime," Rose was shocked; this didn't sound like Lissa at all. She loved it.

"Maybe we should," Rose says, then kisses her passionately with tongue. Thank God Lissa picked a secluded place in the mess hall. "I should really eat," Rose said, then picks up one of her doughnuts, nibbling it. Lissa refused to oblige with her pulling away, because Lissa reaches down to Rose's pants to caress the top of her pussy outside of her sweats. Rose continues to eat, even though with Lissa doing that, it was a total distraction. Lissa sticks her hand down Rose's sweats then, and starts to finger her. She's fingering her hard, too. Rose bites her lip to not moan out, which was a hard thing to do. Lissa adds another finger, then another finger. Rose leans over and kisses Lissa, trying to keep quiet. Soon enough, Lissa was fisting her, making Rose gasp.

"I'm going to cum if you keep doing that," Rose manages to get out, gripping the table.

"Cum, baby, cum like you've never cummed before," Lissa whispers in her ears, then thrusts into Rose one more time, making her cum all over Lissa's hand. Lissa removes her hand, licking up all of Rose's pussy juices.

"I love you," Rose says, resting her head on Lissa's shoulder, breathing deeply.

"I love you, too baby," Lissa replies kissing her lightly, massaging Rose's breasts, "I can't wait for tonight. It's your turn to get pleasured," Lissa grins.

Later that night, Lissa stayed true to her words. Here they were, kissing each other passionately on Rose's bed this time, Rose humping Lissa's leg. Neither of them had clothes on, just panties on. Lissa moved her head down and licked around Rose's nipple, feeling it harden. Rose grabs the back of Lissa's head, and pushes her into her chest, "Mmm," Rose moans, Lissa sucking harder.

"You like that?" Lissa says, smiling around Rose's nipple.

"You know it." Rose reaches down and seductively removes her soaked panties and throwing them on the floor. Lissa does the same.

Lissa flips them over, so Lissa was on top. She leans in and kissing her, tongues dancing around. "You're such a great kisser, Lissa. And you're so good in bed." Lissa kisses down Rose's body to her pussy, spitting on her lips, making Rose tremble. Lissa runs a finger over her pussy, pinching the two lips together. Lissa licks her clit, making Rose say, "Oh yes! More!" Lissa bites into her the pussy, licking more and faster.

Rather than just fingering her, Lissa's tongue darts into Rose's hole and starts to tongue-fuck her. "God, yes!" Rose yells, grabbing a pillow and putting it over her face to cover up her screams.

"Flip over," Lissa orders, and Rose does what she says. Lissa spreads out Rose's legs to see her glistening pussy and her tight anus. Lissa leans down and puts a finger in Rose's pussy, licking Rose's anus as well. "Oh, god, yes, yes, I want more, Lissa!" Rose says, watching from over her shoulder. Lissa removes her finger, which was glistening with Rose's wetness and traces Rose's anus back and forth. She spits slowly onto the anus, watching it quiver. Lissa adds a finger into the hole, and Rose moans, something she has never experienced before, not even with Dimitri.

"Go faster, Liss," Rose demands, needing to feel that pleasure only her lover can give.

"Gladly, Rose." Lissa smiles, and adds another finger, going faster as Rose said. "God, yes." Rose says and bites her lip.

"Wait a minute," Lissa says and gets up to go over to her dresser to get the strap-on. She harnesses it on, grinning wickedly. "I think you're turning me into a sex addict, Lissa." She laughs.

"Come over here, I want you to suck on this dick," Lissa orders.

"Anything for you, baby," Rose gets up and struts over to her, her breasts swaying with the motion. Lissa reaches up and squeezes her jugs. Rose gets down on her knees, spitting on the huge cock. She runs the spits all over the cock and swallows it whole, sucking up and down. Rose grabs to artificial balls, gagging on the cock. Rose gasps for air, but does the same thing again.

"Come here," Lissa grabs Rose's hand and pushes her down on the bed stomach down. Lissa opens Rose's cheeks to see her perfect hole. Lissa spits on it again, and then lines it up with the strap-on. She shoves the tip into Rose's anus, then back out again. Lissa then slams it into her anus, and Rose screams. "Oh God, baby, that feels so good. I've never felt anything so good." Lissa continues to slam into her, making Rose to continue to scream.

Lissa takes the dick out of her anus after a while; Rose was quivering on the bed. Lissa leans down and grabs Rose's butt cheeks, spreading them apart, to look at her hole. It was clear that Rose was gaping.

"Ugh, that's so fucking hot," Lissa moaned, then spits into her anus. "God I love it when you spit on me," Rose moans.

Lissa takes off the strap-on, sets it next to her on the bed, and grabs Rose's hand. "What're we doing?" Rose asks as they both get off the bed. Lissa pushes her down on the ground, grabbing a few pillows to support them on the floor.

"This isn't the reason why we got down on the floor, but I wanted to try this out," Lissa says, and gets on the floor, and pulls her on top, but backwards. They were in the 69 position, where Rose's pussy was in Lissa's face, and Lissa's pussy near Rose's. Lissa's moves her head, so her tongue licks Rose's pussy. Rose's ass goes up in the air, but Lissa grabs her cheeks, pulling it back down, "Get your pussy back in my face," Lissa growls, and continues to suck on her pussy, entering a finger into her. Rose puts her head between Lissa's thighs and licks her clit, swallowing up any of the cum Lissa had down there. Lissa's nose rubs against Rose's pussy and Rose gasps.

"Yes, Lissa, more!" Rose just loves when Lissa fingers and licks her. Rose shoves her middle finger in Lissa's pussy, curling her finger to get Lissa's g-spot. Lissa cries out and cums into Rose's finger suddenly, it was enough to make Rose orgasm as well. Rose and Lissa gulp down both of their juices.

"Mmm. Now I'm going to do what I meant to on the floor," Lissa says, lightly pushing Rose off of her. She walks to her closet, and pulls a basket out of it; it filled with toys. There were some Lissa hasn't even used yet, she was saving them for someone special, like Rose. She was going to get to them later, though. She rummages through the toys, trying to find what she was looking for.

"Aha!" Lissa cheers and pulls out a double-sided dildo. She pulls it out, and walks back to Rose, with her playing with herself. Lissa puts the dildo in her mouth, watching rose.

"Look what I've got, Rose," Lissa says, lying below Rose. Rose opens her eyes, and sees Lissa sticking a dildo into her pussy. Rose watches, but Lissa growls, "Don't just watch, stick the other end in your pussy, bitch," Rose giggles and apologizes. She slides into the dildo and gasps out, moving faster. Lissa and Rose shove it in so far that their pussies are practically touching; Rose throws her head back, moaning. Lissa reaches down and plays with her clit, trying to cum faster. "I need to cum, oh God," Lissa says, and ironically they cum at the same time.

"Beautiful," Lissa says, and takes the dildo out of them, and they both suck on each ends.

"Get on your knees, with your ass facing me, hands on the ground," Lissa demands, and Rose follows, confused. Lissa takes to dick and enters Rose from behind. Rose moans, and grinds onto the dildo.

"God, yes, more, Lissa, you've got to give me more!" Rose yells, and Lissa starts thrusting into her faster. Lissa reaches up and fingers Rose's anus while she is still get fucked. Rose plays with her tits, twisting the nipple around; she squeezes her breasts. She moans loud when Rose orgasms, saying "yes" over and over again, and collapses from her cumming.

Lissa gets her blanket from her bed and lays down next to Rose, cuddling up to her.

"How was it?" Lissa asks her, while stroking up and down Rose's back. Rose smiles, with her eyes closed.

"Mind-blowing, Lissa, I've never felt so good," Rose replies.

"How's your pussy, it must be sore?" Lissa says, but says it in a way like she's asking a question. Rose laughs, and nods.

"Oh, it's definitely sore, Liss. You and me have had so much sex in two days," Rose says, "what about you? You must be sore, for last night and today."

"Oh I'm a bit sore," Lissa smirks, "Maybe we shouldn't do it tomorrow," she frowns. Rose opens her eyes wide, and shakes her head. She must be becoming a sex addict. It was all Lissa's fault.

"No, no, I'm fine, Lissa." Lissa rolls her eyes, and kisses Rose.

"Good night, Rose, love you."

"Night, Liss, and I love you too."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted this in a while, I've been busy with things. I should be starting the 3****rd**** chapter tonight (I've already written part of it on paper, but I have ALREADY lost it so I have to write it all over again) Hope you enjoy c: I meant to post this this weekend, but I didn't have time so here you go c: I meant to post this earlier in the week, but wouldn't post it -_- **

**-piano-lover22 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey you! Hey! Lol anyways, it's summer finally here ever since Monday of this week. More time to write c: sorry for not updating fast! Writer's block can be a bitch sometimes.**

**I heard is going to remove MA fan fictions, so if this story gets removed, I'll probably upload it again or upload it to or something. I'll figure it out. Thanks for reading!**

The next day, Rose and Lissa stayed after class for some help from the teacher. Well more like Lissa wanted help, since Rose never did do that. Rose watched the two talk to each other, occasionally looking at the clock on the wall or picking at her fingernails. Everyone else – who Rose and Lissa go to school with – is at dinner, so if they go in the hall, it would be vacant, so that leaves Rose not being able to talk to anyone. Especially since the mess hall is across the campus, so she wouldn't want to walk the whole way just to do that.

"Well girls, it seems like I have to go to an important meeting for the next hour; I really have to go now, so can you lock up my room?" The teacher asks – her name is slipping Rose's mind right now – looking at her watch impatiently.

"Sure Ms. T., we can do that," Lissa responded, smiling kindly. She was always the nice one.

"Thank you so much girls!" The teacher says, handing Lissa her keys. She rushes out the door, shutting it, and turning off the lights like we were not even there.

"Must be an important meeting," Rose mumbles under her breath. Lissa laughs and shakes her head, "Must be," She responds, and goes to the door. Rose grabs her hand and pulls her back to the desk.

"Where do you think you're going? Remember my little fantasies I told you about at lunch yesterday?" Rose growls lightly under her breath. Lissa raises an eyebrow for a minute until it clicks in her mind what Rose was talking about. Lissa grins evilly and wraps her arms around Rose, kissing her hard. Lissa backs up with her arms still around Rose until her legs slammed into the wooden desk. Rose pulls off Lissa's shirt, surprised to see she didn't wear any bra that day.

Rose leans down and sucks on Lissa's breast, licking and biting Lissa's nipple. She can't believe she was doing this on a teacher's desk right now. Rose switched in between both of Lissa's breasts, not getting enough. Lissa was moaning, and playing with herself between her legs and under her panties if she was even wearing any.

Rose pulls away from Lissa's hardened nipple, and went to her skirt and panties, pulling both down, almost ripping them down the middle. Lissa braces herself against the teacher's desk, getting situated. Rose licks her slit, sucking on Lissa's clit. Lissa gasps and holds Rose's head to her pussy. "Oh fuck yes," Lissa moans.

Rose shoves two fingers into Lissa's pussy, and another in her anus, making Lissa scream. She didn't care if anyone heard her right now; she was on a brink of an orgasm. "Faster!" She pants, and Rose obliges; she instantly orgasms. Rose drinks all of her cum, and sits up, taking off her pants and panties.

Rose climbs up on top of Lissa, up on top of the desk. "My turn," she says, smiling, and sits on Lissa's face. She feels Lissa's tongue instantly go to Rose's clit, making Rose moan out loudly. Lissa reaches up and massages Rose's pussy, entering her middle finger into her.

"Oh God," Rose says, biting her lip hard, "Faster, Lissa." She orders, and Lissa goes faster like she says, adding another finger into her. She was going faster and faster as the time went on. Lissa moans, sending vibrations throughout Rose's body, and says, "You're so fucking wet, Rose. God, you're amazing." Lissa sucks onto Rose's clit, and Rose gasps.

"Faster, God damn it. I'm close, I'm so close!" Rose says, and Lissa starts pounding her fingers inside and out of Rose, hitting her g-spot every time.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Rose screams cumming onto Lissa's face. Rose gasps and relaxes, climbing off of Lissa's face. They grin at each other while they get dressed again, kissing deeply when they're finished. They clean up, and lock the door, walking away from the room.

**A/N: This fanfiction is purely smut; I plan on finishing it up in the next chapter or the one after that. **

**So sorry that it's way shorter than the previous chapters, I promise that the next one will be longer. Anyways I hope you enjoy and like I said, if decides to be a bitch and delete this story, then I'll figure it out how to get this back up. **

**Sorry for any errors of grammar and spelling in this chapter.**

**Have a nice night/day/afternoon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: LONG AUTHOR NOTE (there is going to be a chapter in this though, hoping for it to be long xD)**

**I'm going to be writing in first person from now on with this story, guys. Sorry if you don't like that, I'm just used to writing in 1st person. I may do 3rd person with my other stories I'm about to tell you about though, I'm still deciding.**

**Anyways, hey guys! Late update, I know, but I would like to inform you that I will soon be uploading some lemons (this story and some other lemons, that are purely smut, I have in mind) on my wordpress blog since FanFiction is a bitch and won't allow you have MA fan fictions anymore. You can check out my profile and there will be a link to the wordpress blog. **

**Also, I would like your guys' input. I'm considering on doing an Adrian and Dimitri lemon. That one will probably be only a one-shot though (I don't think that's correct with the a in front of the o but it doesn't sound right...). Should I do it? I also might do a Tasha and Rose one-shot as well. I know that sounds weird probably because I don't think ANYONE has done it before, or has done it during my time on FanFiction, which is going to be 2 years next months. I'm gonna try it though! Maybe.**

**I also might do a Rose and Dimitri fanfiction (I am a Romitri trooper, sorry Adrian fans), that will be a prolonged story, unlike the two one-shots I just told you about. I'm still thinking about the plot. Watch, I'll forget all about it tomorrow. That's how bad of a memory I have.**

**Oh, and thank you for everyone who reviews.**

**Sorry for making you guys wait :P here's the chapter you've waited for! This was a damn long author's note. Just another side-note: This is actually my first lemon story I've wrote, so sorry if it sucks balls xD **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor do I own Lissa, Rose, Christian or Adrian. Richelle Mead does. Though it wouldn't hurt if I could borrow any of the character for sometime. Maybe Dimitri? xD **

**Warning****: LEMONS GALORE. FOURSOME, A LITTLE LESBIAN (not so much this chapter, but I promise there will be more to come :P) AND GAY SCENES. If you're uncomfortable with that, then I do not suggest reading on.**

Rose POV

I wake up in my bed today alone, which is a shock to me and probably Lissa too. I've been usually waking up in Lissa's bed. Oh Lissa. I never expected to have any of those.. experiences with her. I blushed at that thought. I can't even say lesbian sex. What is wrong with me? I probably would have been able to say it a couple months ago.

I sigh and sit up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. I look at the clock on my bedside table that was still going off. It was 7 pm **(remember they're on a vampire schedule!)**, it was way too early to be up a Sunday. I reach over and press the button to turn off the alarm. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stretch. I was way too sore in a certain... area, thanks to a certain someone that was in her dorm right now probably still sleeping.

I swear Lissa has turned me into a sex addict since we starting banging each other, I guess you could say that. I wasn't even sure we were going out. I would say dating, but I wouldn't want to make a fool out of myself if actually weren't.

Just thinking about our previous affairs were making me wet down there. I reached over in my bag that was laying on the floor next to my bed and grabbed it, setting it down on my bed. I rumagged through it and pulled out a toy I borrowed from Lissa. Well technically I didn't borrow it. I think if I can remember correctly that I just took it. I'm pretty sure Lissa was watching me do it, but she didn't see anything wrong with it. Of course I'm going to return it when I was finished with it. Maybe.

I throw my bag on the floor where it was previously and set the dildo on the bed where the bag was previously laying. I reach up and remove all my clothing and undergarments. If I was going to do this, I was going to do this properly. I lay back down on my bed and reached in between myself, feeling myself sopping wet already. I play with my clit, moaning out. It felt so good and it was so sensitive.

I put the didlo in between my legs and shove it in there. Surprisingly, the didlo didn't have any trouble getting in there. I thrust the didlo in and out of my dripping wet pussy, gasping out loud.

"Oh yes," I moan out. "Oh Lissa," I imagine her doing this to me, which helped me greatly getting to my climax. My left hand reaches up and twists my nipples around. I bite my lip and close my eyes. My left hand then reaches down and plays with my clit even more, trying to make me cum faster.

"Lissa," I say again, stilling imagining her doing this to me, "Lissa, mmm, fuck me. Fuck me harder," I gasp out, thrusting the dildo in and out at an amazing speed.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum, Lissa, I'm going to cum, fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes, AH!" I scream out and cum onto the dick. I sigh and lay there, trying to come down from my high.

I decided to do something different to myself, I lifted up my ass and put the didlo into my anus, thrusting it faster. I moan out, louder than usual. I stick my fist into my pussy like it was a double penetration, or it felt like it was, and screamed. It felt so good you couldn't believe. I orgasm and cum onto my hand. My hand then goes up to my mouth and lick up all my pussy juices from my hand. Damn that was good.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and the door opens up. I widen my eyes and instantly cover everything, not succeeding successfully. I forget to lock the door. You could still see my pussy, one breast and the cum that was on the bedsheets. You could also see my gaping anus that still had the dildo in it. I look up to see Adrian, Christian and Lissa standing there, staring at us. Christian and Adrian were blushing while Lissa was biting her lip, trying to restrain herself from me.

"What's going on here?" Christian asks, not removing his eyes from me. All three of them couldn't.

"I'm baking a cake, what does it look like I'm doing?" I retort back at Christian. Lissa then decides to come over and take the dildo out of my anus and looks at this. _Mine_, Lissa says in the bond, looking at me and I roll my eyes.

"Pleasuring yourself," Adrian mumurs, staring at my gaping anus. I don't think anyone can take their eyes off of that. I blush at all the eye stares and cover myself even more.

"No, really?" I say sarcastically. Lissa reaches in between my legs and rub my clit slightly, not even caring that Christian and Adrian were watching.

"Um, Lissa, what are you doing?" Christian asks, taking a step forward to watch, curiously. Somehow I'm not self conscious anymore, and I let go of my covered breast.

"I'm rubbing her clit, what else do you think I'm doing?" She says and enters a finger in me slowly, staring in my eyes. _Want me to go faster?_ she asks through the bond and I nod slightly. She thrusts two more fingers into me and her thumbs rubs against my clit. I moan out, not caring if we had an audience or not. Suddenly, everything changes. I notice Christian and Adrian were suddenly naked and playing with their dicks, which were in fact, quite huge. When did they undress? I inwardly shrug, and focus on Lissa.

"You guys.. should.. you know, fuck.. each other?" I manage to get out between gasps. "Just a thought," I say, then I orgasm out.

They shake each others heads and I rolled my eyes, "Experiment a little, guys." By now, Lissa had her whole fist in my pussy, slowly taking her hand and wrist out.

I sigh and sit up, motioning Christian to come over. He quickly walks over, and I push him down onto the bed. I push the tip of his dick into my pussy, and then I slam down on him, making him groan out. This felt different from the strap-on I was used to using with Lissa.

"Oh God," I moan, riding his dick fast. I look over to see Lissa kneeling down on the floor, sucking on Adrian's dick, gagging. She was also playing with his balls.

"Yes, just like that Lissa, I'm going to shoot my load into your mouth, swallow it whole," Adrian says and cums into her throat.

"Come here, Adrian," I tell him. He looks over and sees me riding Christian's dick. "I want you to fuck me from behind, alright?" I ask/demand him, and he nods, lining up his dick into my anus, thrusting into me. I moan out, riding Christian faster while Adrian rides me from behind. Lissa comes over, feeling left out, and sits on Christian's face, him licking her and shoving in two fingers.

I feel behind me Adrian smacking my ass and slamming into me, "I'm going to cum," I manage to get out. Everyone nods, feeling the need to orgasm with me as well. Adrian shoots his load into me.

"Fuck," Adrian gasps, smacking my ass even more, "You're so fucking tight from back here, Rose."

"Oh my God, yes," Christian growls out into Lissa's pussy and cums into me, while Lissa cums onto Christian's face. Adrian removes himself from me, while I hop off Christian's dick. I lean down and suck Christian's dick, licking the cum off of him. I do the same to Adrian.

"Come here," Lissa says, and grabs my face, kissing me forcefully, her tongue roaming around my mouth. I reach down and finger her hard, while kissing her back. She cums onto my hand. I gently rub her clit and bring up my hand to her mouth, to suck all of her cum off of me.

"I can taste all three of you guys in your mouth, Rose," Lissa tells me after I remove my hand from her mouth, smirking, "and of course, I can taste myself from your hand."

We both hear moaning behind us and we look back to see Christian, with a condom on, fucking Adrian's ass. Adrian was screaming, loudly, while Christian leans down and kisses him hard on the mouth, pinching his nipples. Christian bites his nipples, slamming into Adrian, going faster than ever before.

"I've never experienced this," Adrian says, and Christian grunts, nodding, thrusting hard into him. Adrian's hand reaches behind Christian and slaps his ass, making Christian slam into him so fast I bet only a vampire could do. Christian was giving Adrian a handjob while he fucked Adrian, making Adrian suddenly come all onto his and Christian's chest.

"Let me cum inside you, baby," Christian says, and orgasms into Adrian, groaning. Christian removes himself and leans down, sucking all of Adrian's cum off of his dick. He was giving him a blowjob.

"If that's not hot, I don't know what is," I mumur, watching them, mesmerized. Lissa was behind me with her arms wrapped around me, fondling my breasts and rolling the nipples around. I turn my head and kiss her from behind.

"The strap-on is in my bag, go get it," She whispers into my ear, kissing behind it lightly. I shiver internally, nodding, walking away from her.

**A/N:**

**And there you go, to be continued you could say, haha. Sorry for the little to nonexistent lesbian-ish scenes with Lissa and Rose in this chapter, but there's going to be more in the chapters to come (2 more, then I'm finishing this up, sorry guys). Remember, this lemon story is just a smut story, there is very little plot (did I phrase that right?)**

**Anyways, I'm making a reference to the first author's note in this chapter: Should I do the one-shots? Only asking you about them, since I have yet to tell you about the Rose and Dimitri prolonged story I want to do. I probably won't tell you either, but I'll tell you when and if I post it on here. I am having some serious writing block with that fanfiction I want to do. I mean, like, I know what I want to happen, but I have NO IDEA how to start it out.**

**Oh well. 'Til then, have a nice night/afternoon/morning :) Hope you all had a nice 4th of July for those who live in the USA and for those who live in Canada, hope you all had a nice Canada Day. I know those are late, but oh well :P**

**Here's a random thing: I have "Stamp On The Ground" by ItaloBrothers stuck in my head. It won't get out. It's a good song, though :P especially to dance to.**

**Bye! **

**-piano-lover22 **


End file.
